War For Ruby's Heart
by ww2killer
Summary: In the world of Remnant there's one thing everyone agrees on. Ruby Rose is a brave, strong, and fearless leader, taking out grimm in a blink of an eye and caring for anyone in need. But unknown to her there are some that see her more then just a "Leader".
1. Chapter 1 The Start

**A little something thanks from JustAnotherGuy04, I am not some parasite looking to suck on his best story I read I'm just looking to do some work that will get me back on my feet and aim at my goal. As well as working out a new writing style rather then using my old scripted style.**

**I'm still working out some of my other projects so I haven't given up on them, like Girls Und Panzer, RWBY, and more. **

**I've been working on several special projects I am on the look out for any beta/editor for a Rainbow 6 Siege story project that's based more into military action with all your favorite Special forces or Counter Terrorism Units. As of now I've been noting everything down though it would be great full to have some backup help.**

* * *

Its a calm sunny warm day at beacon.

For the girls of team RWBY their all at their dorm room, Ruby the team's leader is laying on her top bunk playing one of her video games on her scroll with a set of ear buds, Weiss is sitting at her desk as she works on some class work, Blake is lay back on her bed with a book in front of her and lastly was Yang she's on her bunk bed she's uses her bed to hang half her body upside down as does some pull ups.

All I normal for the team, but unknown the young team leader her team mates had their eyes on her. Weiss uses a mirror beside her to look at Ruby, Blake reads her book but takes a few seconds to look up at her team leader, and Yang looks at her little sister as she pulls her self up.

As the three girls were doing their own activates they soon stop and all begin to walk over to their young team leader, but they stop as they crowd together. Each of them

"Would you mind telling me what you two are doing?" Wiess Asked with a hint of ice in her voice as she spoke.

Yang put her arms in front of herself in defense "Me? I should be asking you ice princess what are you doing?"

"Both you of just stop and mind explaining me what you both are doing?" Blake hissed out at her team mates.

"Nothing that concerns you fur ball, only to me and Rudy" Yang said while shoving herself at Blake

"Ooh yeah and what about you then Yang" Wiess said as she squeezed herself in between her friends and pushed them apart.

Yang turned to look out the dorm window and casually said "Nothing"

"Alright then with that out of the way" Weiss turns back to look up at Ruby. Blake and Yang do the same and, as they look up at Ruby they all speck out at the same time "Ruby would you like to..."

"Aaaawww yeah 50,000 points for me level 59 here I come" Ruby was too busy with her game for the time being, the rest of her team mates can hear the games sounds effects and music since their young leader has it on full volume.

"Alright how about we take this some where more private" Blake says while she walks over to the door.

Both Yang and Weiss nod to agree with their Faunus friend and fallow her out the door and leaving Ruby alone without her even knowing they left the room "Prepare your self alien scum"

* * *

After taking a long and very awarded silence walk the three girls finally made it to the school's front court yard and all turn to face each other.

Yang is the first to speak out "So Weiss just what you thinking?"

"Me? I was minding my own business until you butted in you brut" Weiss angrily replays to Yang. "But if you MUST know I was just going to ask Ruby something" She says as she crosses her arms.

"Oh and what might that be Weiss?" Yang said as she walked up to the young heiress.

Weiss didn't back down and got into Yang's face "Nothing that concerns you Yang"

"If its about my sister then it might just well be" Yang says angrily at her and Wiess didn't back down and looked straight at Yang's red eyes and both looked like they were about to clash in a fierce and ice battle.

Before that could happen Blake stepped in between them. "Alright you two settle down, let's just get to the point I can already see why we're here" Yang and Weiss backed off and looked at Blake "Well spit it Blake you were the one who dragged up here"

"We're all in love to Ruby right" Blakes out burst answer caught the two by surprise, Weiss got a bright red glow coming off her face "W-what are you t-talking about Blake?" while Yang nervously laughed and tried to look away from Blake "Y-yeah that's quite the good one right hahaha d-don't be so silly"

Blake looked at her friends with a stone cold face and shrugged off "Right if you two are willing to hide it I guess I'll just go up to Ruby to finish my confe...gahhhh" As Blake was walking away from her two team mates, Yang came in running from behind and tackled Blake to the ground. "Oooh no you don't fur ball"

"Ooohh so you admit it huh Yang"

Yang struggles to answer out but she swallowed it up and answered Blake "FINE YES, you happy now" Yang tosses her arms in the air "I Yang Xiao Long loves Ruby Rose"

"I am but right now get off of me" Blake struggled to get Yang off on top of her.

Yang grabs Blakes wrists and quickly pined Blake down to the ground "Not so fast Kitty cat, what were you going to tell Ruby?"

"I was going to confess my love to her, rather then hide it" Blake said while trying to get out of Yang's grip.

"OVER my dead body!" Before she know it Blake managed to move her leg enough to gain a hold on Yang and flipped her to the ground and quickly pinned her to the ground "Your not going to stop me Yang"

Yang growled in anger and quickly moved her legs under Blake and pushed her up into the air while she was still holding her wrists, while Blake was in the air Yang flipped back on top of her "We'll see about that tuna breath"

"Alright ENOUGH" Weiss uses her semblance to grab a hold of the two of them "Let's just end this dispute and let's just go up to Ruby and tell her the truth" Weiss says as she walks into the middle of Yang and Blake as they hover in the air, the both of then took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

Blake "Bimbo"

Yang "Tuna breath"

Blake "Muscle head"

Yang "Fur licker"

Weiss yells out in anger "ENOUGH" and the three of then kept on walking towards their dorm room.

Both of them spoke at the first time and whispered "Ice queen" to them self's.

As the girls walked though out the school hallways they though to them self's of how to get Ruby. In Weiss's mind she know she had a perfect chance _"I just know Ruby will pick me we are partners that makes it perfect I was her first friend after all"_

Blake in the meanwhile had her own plan. _"I'm sure Ruby will chose me as her's, we both love books and there is no doubt I can teach her so much, laying back and reading together" _Under her bow her ears her twitch like crazy _"Maybe she could ever read to me while scratching me"_

As for Yang she already had the fool proof plan to whoo Ruby "_These__ two don't have a chance I've been with Ruby ever since she was being potty trained by dad and I've been by her side ever since"_

But as the girls start walking though the dorm hallways they were soon starting to get second thoughts about Ruby.

_"Although I have been quite the awful to her when we first met, I said so many terrible things to her" _Weiss remembered how she first argued to Ruby for just tripping over her suitcase, then telling her to start far away from her, not accepting her as a partner when meeting in the forest and etc.

Blake was getting seconds thoughts to her plan _"She may love books like me, but we haven't really gotten to know each other much I've been so quiet to her, even when we first met I was a total statue to her" _Blake remembered how she left Ruby when they first met then how she was trying to ignore her while they were settling in.

_"She may not even want me she'll just see me as her sister, how am I even going to break it to her? "hey Ruby I love you even though I helped raised you since you were a kid" What will she think" _Yang want having any success as well, she did leave her sister all by herself while the both came to Beacon, she left with her friends instead of being by her side.

Things got worse when they reached the door to their room "_WHAT AM I GOING TO DO" _All three girls were yelling in their minds as they stood in front of the door frozen in fear.

Blake was the first to break the dead silence "Alright... let's just take a deep breath and do this, right?"

"Right!" Both Wiess and Yang agreed

But before Yang could open the door, it came in swinging hard into the three girls and gave out a loud BANG as it hit all three of their faces. Meanwhile on the other side Ruby walks out still playing her video game with her earbuds in "Come on yess yess, almost there YESSSS level 60 you are mine"

* * *

As the door closed the only thing the girls to say was "Ooowww" as they rub their red burning sour faces. In their mind they all said the same thing as well _"Oh thank the gods"_

The girls when back into their dorm room and put some ice bags on their faces for the time being as they think up of ways to get Ruby all to them self's.

After waiting around Blake but her book down and

"Where do you think your going Blake"

"None of your business princess"

Weiss stomped her foot down on the wooden floor "Business, I got my eye on your fur ball" Weiss cools off her face and walks over back to your bed "As if I'd allow you to even lay a paw on my dear Rudy"

Before Blake left the room she sharply turned towards Weiss and sprinted over to Wiess as she las in bed "YOUR Ruby!?, what makes you so sure she'll pick you, a stuck up princess that thinks she's higher up then everyone else" Blake puts her hands together and rest her head on her hands like a pillow "Ruby is such a sweet kind person who thinks of everyone"

Weiss stood up quickly from her bed and pointed right at Blakes face. "Oh and what makes you think Ruby would pick you, an ex-criminal terrorist that is as talkative as a dead corpse, Ruby is way to energetic for your taste Blake" She then throws away her melted ice bag.

While the two of them are fighting ang laughs loudly from her bed "Ruby would have to be out of her mind for choosing any of you two,

Both Blake and Wiess looked at each other and back up at Yang, Weiss breaks the silent "Oh yeah, your her own sister how would that work huh?" Yang tosses her bag in the trash and jumps down to her rival friends. She then walks over to the door and looks both ways.

She then turns to look at her two friends "Both of you know that she's my sister, right?"

Both Weiss and Blake looked at each other confused "Yeah?"

"And everyone else knows that right?" She saws with a smile on her face.

"For the love all, just get to the point Xiao Long" Weiss said annoyed and mad, while crossing her arms.

"Well we're half sisters, my dad and my mom married first and I was soon yours's truly was born, but after she left us, Ruby's mom married my dad with Ruby on the tow" "She was such a little cutie when I first saw her" Yang's mind soon drifted away as she was going down through memory lane.

Both Blake and Weiss looked awkwardly at Yang, as Yang looked at her friend's looking at her she retried back to reality. "Ahhhh" She clears her throat and whipped a small bit of drool. "Anyways we're not even related by blood, and by far no one else knows that, well all but you two loving rejects"

Weiss scared eye twitched as she heard Yang's comment "REJECT, if there's one thing I know for sure" Weiss pinches her dress and bows down slightly "Ruby deserves a true blooded Schnee then some blonde thick headed dunce brute" Weiss walks ups to Yang and flick her pony tail across Yang's face and walks away from her.

Weiss goes up to her desk and leans back on her chair "At the every leased she might love having the name Schnee in her name" Yang's fists started to shake in anger. Blake could feel the pressure pulling in the room, but as she watches her tow friends arguing she starts gaining an idea.

"Ruby Schnee Rose, Sounds pretty fitting" Weiss smiles proutly and tiles he chair back further "Or maybe Weiss Schnee Ros..." KBOOM. Before Weiss could finish a fire ball shot fly right passed face and hits the wall behind her. She looks back and see's the shot was an inch close on hitting her.

Back with Yang she weapons barrel was smoking after taking the shot, her normal purple eyes were now replaced by burning blood red "Don't. You. Even. DARE ICE BITCH" Her hair blazes out in anger.

Weiss calmly settles her chair back down and get up "Guess I was right, nothing more then a hot tempered brute" She then drew out Myrtenaster and selected ice dust "Time to finally show you some discipline"

Yang opens out her other gauntlets and clashes both her fist's together "Your move your shortness" Yang takes up her fighting stance.

Back with Blake, she starts to thinking up an idea and quickly loaded her weapon and creates an ice clone of herself to both of her arguing team mates. "ALRIGHT ENOUGH" After freezing her friends across the opposite sides of the room "While you two were arguing I just came up with an idea"

After freeing herself out of the ice statue Yang questions her faunus friend "What do you mean?" She says as she rubs her chilled arms.

Blake walks back and forth the room and keeps looking straight forward with out looking at her friends. "How about we fight for Ruby's love" Both girls look at each other with puzzled expressions. "It may be crazy but if we do this it'll give her enough time to pick one of use without having to tell her so out forward"

Both Yang and Wiess take a few minutes to think it out. Weiss felt it could work, since this could get her closer to Ruby, getting to know her even more then ever before and make amends for their rough first meeting.

Yang felt it was a good plan, fighting against them will show how much she's a good big 'sister' she is. Plus earning Ruby loving trust that will soon become friendship then love interest then, official girlfriend.

After thinking it out Weiss breaks the silence "Like some sort of war for her huh" She pinched the bottom of her chin and gives it a quick second thought "hmmm this might work"

Blake replays with joy in her voice. "Right! While we fight for her love she's bound to chose one of us"

The girls look at each other and calmly walk to the center of the room and each grabbed and shook hands in agreement, this officially marked the declaration of war for ruby.

While shaking hands with Blake, Yang spoke out. "May the best girl win, and that's going to be me" Yang says with confidence. Both Blake and Weiss looked at her with ice dagger glares.

"As if" Blake hissed at her blonde rival.

"Like hell you will!" Weiss joined in the argument.

While the girls argue among them self's Ruby walks in the room and as she takes out her left earbud "Man I was about to beat level 67, stupid heat seeking miss..." She clearly hears her team mates yelling and shouting, she calmly puts back her earbud and head back out "I should stop them, but knowing then I'm wasting my time. Ruby puts her earbud back in and walks out the room "Knowing them it'll be like trying to calm down a pack of mad beowolf's"

"Might they'll cool down on their own" Ruby goes back to her game "Now just you and me, I will have my revenge evil alien scum"

* * *

**This is it for now, I'm still planning out the crazy adventures for Team WBY, I already paved my own way from Guy's story.**

**As well I will soon start posing more RWBY Death Battle reactions in march, I'm happy to see everyone is enjoying it. **

**As well I still got plenty of ideas cooking up in my head and I'll be doing my best to bring them to life. ****I've been poking around DeviantArt and Pivix for any inspiration for RWBY or any other series, and trust me I'm determined. **

**Hope you all enjoyed and remember to favor or follow, there's still plenty to come.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Unknown

**New day, new chapter for the RWBY girls.**

**I'd like to thank for the kind reviews, I'm sure it's going to grow in the future.**

Normal text

_Italic are thoughts_

**Indominus Rex: I was surprised myself I didn't notice the date.**

**KHARAKI TAKAN: I would but not really sure how I'd do it.**

**jmspikey: Guy's story seemed perfect, thought I'd some more funny moments.**

**Indoraptor: It would have been perfect, I was surprised I was close. **

**Joseph Vowels: Not sure I'm going back to that, I kinda moved out of cartoons, I still love the ideas, but anime gave me a bigger gate way, i'll make sure to give them to good authors.**

**Hope you enjoy and make sure to Fav or Fol for more.**

* * *

A brand new day has come to Beacon and the first day of war for Heiress ice princess Weiss, the silent ninja cat Blake Belladonna and blonde brawler Yang Xiao Long.

The first weekend day gave the girls a chance to work out their first plan to win over their young team leader. Our young heiress was taking her time to look at some magazines that had dating advise, on the other hand Blake was digging deep into her romance book collection and writing down notes on a small separate notebook to be ready for anything. Meanwhile Yang was down on the floor doing push ups, helps her to think clearly.

As for their loving young red leader, she wasn't around, though only Yang know where she was and that would be the workshop, currently working and tuning up her baby Crescent Rose. After 150 pushes up Yang got up from the floor and went over to the bathroom _"Hmmm..."_ After some thinking, it hit her_ "...hehe" _After washing up a bit in the bathroom Yang walks out and notices her rivals still reading, she quickly dashes out the room unseen and heard.

"If there's one thing Ruby loves is weapons, and all I need are my own babies to get her" Yang chuckles to her scheme as she rubs the hands together and clashes her gauntlets.

After a few minutes of walking through the school's hallways she finally reaching the school's workshop "Here we go, starting things out with a Yang"

Yang walks in with a seductive smile on her face and cool calm voice "Need any help... " As Yang opens up her eyes she sees Coco and Velvet, but the thing is that Velvet is bent over on the table with her school uniform unbuttoned and Coco is over her with her mouth gently biting on to Velvet's left ear "Uuuuhh where's Ruby?"

Coco adjusts her glasses to answer back "She just left a few minutes ago" Meanwhile Velvet covers up her opens top and blushes bright red as Ruby's clock.

The blonde brawler answers awkwardly and slowly "Right thanks... Bye" Yang slowly backs out the door and shuts it. As Yang closes the door completely she dashes down the hall way _"No no no no, my plan"_

Meanwhile back with CV "I-I... t-think we should sto… mmmmhh" The rabbit Faunus was interrupted by Coco's lips meeting hers "Your not getting off that easily my little bunny"

As Yang run around the halls she scans around for her loving sister _"Come on Rubes where are you?" _For what seemed like forever Yang finally spoted out her young red team leader _"Yes yes now's my change" _Yang start to run at Ruby's direction, but something strikes her before she makes it _"Wait what am I going to say?"_

Before she made it Yang dashes behind the corner of the hallway and peek over to see Ruby chatting with Professor Port "Damn it, after what I saw in the workshop I doubt I can't take her there now"

As Yang keeps on looking for an opening she doesn't notice a certain blonde team leader walking towards her, as he gets closer he taps her on the shoulder "Ahhhh Yang mind if I ask you somethinggggg..." Yang quickly pulls and pushes Juane up against the side of the wall, she was stunted slightly and checks back to Ruby only to see that she was now gone "Damn it not now vomit boy, I'm busy!" Yang rages out at Juane.

"Oh okay, I was wondering if you could give me some advice" He nervously asks.

Before Yang could leave she pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs "Ahhhh alright for what exactly?"

"F-For Pyrrha" Jaune nervously says.

Yang sights out loudly and throws her arms in the air "Uuhhh fine, alright you're a sweet guy and I think you should stay your self alright now... leave... me..." Slowly through her words something strike Yang like a bolt of lightning.

"Ahhhh Yang you okay?"

"I got to go, see ya Jaune" The Blonde brawler bolts and leaves Juane spinning around dizzy "O-o-okay then? bye" He falls to the ground with a hard thud.

The blonde brawler bolds across and dashes around the halls of the schools hallways, she dodge several fellow students who were walking along. Yang slide into a new hallway and bold towards her dorm room and burst the door wide open.

"Aaaaaahhhh" Both Blake and Weiss jump out of their skins in shock they caught their breath when they see its their blonde rival.

"Jeeeezzz, Dear Gods what's wrong with you?" Weiss shouts at the blonde while she picks up her coffee mug.

Before she knows it Weiss is grabbed by two strong hands and spun around to look at Yang's eyes "WEISS WHERE'S RUBY? TELLLL MEEEEE" Yang yells out loud at her white-haired friend as she shakes her around like a rag doll.

"Ooookkkaaayyyy jussstttt stttooppppp" Weiss manages to speak out while being shaken. After getting out of Yang's grip and relaxing her dizzy brain "She just sent me a text she said she's heading out at the library to study"

After a few minutes of awkward silence and a messy clean up of coffee. Weiss walks out of the bathroom "Now then can you tell us what's going on?"

"Well I just got hit by something very VERY important" Yang said and started pacing back and forth the room.

Both rivels looked at each other confused. "What are you getting at Yang?" Blake said as she closes her book.

"Well," Yang stopped her pacing and looked at her teammates "You two love Ruby, I love Ruby, right?"

"Yeah?" They both answer at the same time.

"Well, who does Ruby love?"

Wiess face palms and sighs "Yang can you just speak normal English please, what are you getting at?"

"Ooh for the sweet love of..." Yang rushes over to the door and shuts it after taking a look outside "Guy what if ruby is STRIGHT!"

It took a few seconds of silence for both girls to really piece it together ". . ."

Both girls rush over to the door and look both ways and slam it close and lock the door.

"No NO NO I refuse to believe that" Blake shouts out as she paces back and forth across their room.

"N-no it's a lie no no no Ruby can't be..." Weiss start to panic around and acting jumpy.

"Wiess calm down" Yang quickly splashes some water on her face and grabs on to her collar "Get a hold of your self woman!"

"Okay... okay I'm calm, I'm okay" Weiss calmly backs up on to her chair.

"Okay we need to keep calm" Yang reinsures everyone.

"This is going to be a problem, we can't do anything if Ruby is into men" Blake says as she looks over at Ruby's bed.

"We got to find out, if Ruby is into guys when we're fully screwed, if she's into girls we, aka me, we could have a change on winning her over" Yang plans out.

"Well why don't we just ask her?" Wiess askes. After a few seconds the girls walk down the hallway, meanwhile Yang text's back at her sister "She says she's outside now"

"That's a good sign for now, last thing we need is..." Before Blake could finish all three girls hear something. "Hahaha, do it again Sun"

The girls duck behind some bushes and peek through the leaves to see both Ruby and Sun "Okay" Sun spins a banana in the air and catches, he squeezes it to let the insides fly in the air, he then backs up to catch the banana in his mouth eating it all in one swallow.

"Woah that's so cool"

Yang grabs and pulls her team mates back and lean back on the bush wall "Blake! What is the hell is your banana for brains boyfriend doing to my dear Ruby?"

Blake turns sharply at her two rivals "Don't look at me, and what do you mean boyfriend? I never saw him as that, reminds me too much like you Yang"

"Listen here you..." Before Yang could finish she sees Ruby walking off and Neptune walking towards her. The girls quickly spring into a panicking action

"Hey Rubbeeee" Weiss freezes Neptune up and used her semblance to slide him away.

"What up Rub..." Blake quietly tackles Sun behind some tall bushes.

"Hey there R..." Yang hooks her arm around Jaune's neck and drags him back around a corner.

Ruby turns around as she hears Yang's foots steps, but as she looks back there's no one around "Hmmm, that was weird, mhh must have been nothing" She keeps on walking along.

After some time Ruby settles on a regular wooden bench at the schools front court, but unknown to her she was being watched from afar. Blake was spying through a pair of binoculars, meanwhile both Weiss and Yang pacing around the room.

"Anything Blake?" Yang says as she paces along with Wiess.

"Everything is clear" She turned to her far right and saw Sun chipping away the ice around from Neptune's lower body as he shivers in place "Perfectly clear" She smiles happily.

"Good good, so what are we going to do, if Ruby's straight then we're doomed, Bi is fine, her being into girls that would be a miracle" Weiss says as she sits at her bed.

"Well Wiess we have to figure it out, even I don't know, I've never seen her go after someone. So that means she's hiding it for now atleast" Yang says whil she still paces around the room.

Blake speaks out without looking away from her binoculars "Well not check out her stuff for a clue, a diary or something?"

Both rivals stop and look at each other for a second, Weiss quickly go up over to Ruby's bed while Yang looks though the closet "I remember she had a red book when we first came here"

"Well where is it?, there could be something in it" Weiss says while she digs into Ruby's sheets and pillow.

"Just keep searching ice princess"

After a few good minutes Wiess hit the jackpot "Ah ha" Both Yang and Blake look over at Wiess to see her holding a small red book with Ruby's symbol on the cover "That's it!" Yang yells in excitement.

Weiss opens the book and flips though it, but "Oooh give me that thing" Blake swipes the book from Weiss "Hey!"

"It takes a true readers eye to see the important stuff" Blake says while she flips through every page while scanning everything top to bottom, meanwhile she tosses the binoculars to Yang, while she walks over to the window "Uuuhh hey Blake which bench was Ruby on?"

Without looking away Blake answers "Hmmm ooohh, the one in the center on the trees"

Yang looks and spots it "Ahhhh she's not their" Blake quickly dashes towards Yang and looks around with the binocular without letting Yang taking the strap off her neck, causing her to choke and gag "WHAT NO! She was just their" Blake keeps on looking without letting Yang go free.

Wiess looks out "You don't think she's..." Before Wiess could finish Blake's cat ears suddenly stand straight up "...Something wrong Blake?"

Blake lets go of the binoculars, which lets Yang breath again but before she could punch the back of Blake's head "Hurry hurry she's coming" Weiss and Yang panic around a bit and dash over to their usual spots.

After a good ten seconds Ruby enters the room and sees Yang at Weiss's desk, Blake was hanging upside down from Yang's top bed bunk and Weiss reading a book in Blake's bed "Hey...guys, you alright?"

The girls look at their young team leader then at each other and answer at the same time "Uuum nothing" During this Blake looses her grip and starts to slide off Yang's bed, but before she hits the ground she manages to land on her feet.

Blake takes in a deep breath thought her nose and calmly let's it out "Say Ruby mind I ask you something"

"Huh oh sure Blake, what is it?" Ruby says with a warming smile on her face.

Blake walks over to Ruby "M-mind I ask you... that... a-are..." Blake stutters around but she can't speak as she stairs at Ruby's cute and innocent face, Blake blushes and heats up till. 'POOF' A burst of steam pops out of Blake "N-nothing never mind"

"Oookkay then?" With Ruby distracted both Wiess and Yang facepalm them selves and nod in disbelieve.

"Ooh for the love of... Say Ruby we got to go and do something very important, we'll see ya around" Yang quickly grabs Weiss and Blake and dashes out of the room.

"Uumm, okay?" Ruby answers confused, but she recollected herself and hoped on her bed to play some more video games "Time to kick some alien butt bring it on queen"

Meanwhile back with the rest of team WBY, the girls made it all the way to the library "Well that was pretty pathetic Blake" Weiss says with a smug smile look on her face.

Blake shouts and faces at her heiress rival "It's not my fault! It's just that... Ruby's cute and innocents caught me off guard" She pokes both her fingers together in embarrassment.

"Hmmmm no lie there, I was struck the same way when we first met, Awww what a great memory like meeting a cute lost puppy"

As Weiss day dreams Yang got a angry look on her face, since she was the one who left Ruby in that situation. Yang puts her hand head Wiess's face and flicks her on her forehead "OOWW what was that for you bimbo?!"

"Just shut up and gather around I may have a brilliant plan" Yang pulls in her rivals together and whisper amongst themselves.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed.**

**This isn't the end of this war there is more to come, Ruby Rose will be in for a world of 'love', there are plenty of moments in my mind.**

**For Blake's attempted to ask Ruby her question, I just couldn't help but think about those anime moments when a character gets too embarrassed **


End file.
